Flooding Water and Last Thoughts
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: It's just a oneshot.It's a kind of a rewrite of a scene in a sense. It's set where Maggie is standing there screaming for Conor and that water comes towards her and swept her away. It's basically that and her thoughts at that moment in time.


_Maggie stood there as a wall of water came flooding towards her. It was like she was frozen just staring at the water that was gushing towards her and she couldn't do a thing about it. All she did was look around for her missing son who had managed to escape her watchful eye once again._

"CONOR!"

_Maggie looked back and forth. One direction the water was coming and the other she had no idea where it led. In that moment, probably less than a minute in time she relieved everything that had happened that day. Everything great like the anticipation of ringing in the new year and meeting first name Dylan to everything awful like Valentin being killed and Elena failing to be revived right in front of her. The close calls all replayed in her mind like a black and white movie._

"CONOR"

_She kept looking back and forth and looking for Conor tears slowly running down her face. She had now gotten lost past calm and straight to panic. She didn't even care that she could possibly be facing her own death with the water inching closer to her by the second. All she wanted was for her son to be safe and at the moment she had no idea where he was. She didn't know if he was dead or alive._

"CONOR"

_Maggie shrieked it that time sounding like someone was in the process of murdering her. Maggie's heart was pounding in her chest as she was still frozen in that spot. In the few extra seconds she had to herself she started thinking of the future she was likely not to have since death seemed pretty damn imminent at the moment. She thought about seeing Conor grow up and finish school, going to college and watching him graduate and him finding that "One and only" that she didn't seem to have although she thought she could have found that person tonight. Sure it was insane to think that this guy Dylan could be her one. But he had taken such good care of her and Conor up till that moment. Something told her that if she didn't die when this wall of water hit her that he would take care of them after that too. Even though it had been mere hours since she met up with these group of strangers she had grown attached to them all. _

"Conor.."

_Maggie softly let it out as she stood there. The water hit her and it felt like a thousand pounds of weight just crushing her in an instant. As the force of the water pulled her under almost drowning her it was as if she was helpless. Maggie went where the water lead and slammed up against the wall of the ship and started to choke on the water she had swallowed. She knew water did not belong in her lungs and the salt water didnt help things either. She tried to catch her breath almost making it worse than it had started out. As she tried to manuever her hair out of her face to make it a little easier to breath and tried to clear her eyes so her vision wasn't blurred she was someone coming down the corridor.Maggie looked up and saw that it was none other than Dylan screaming her name._

"Maggie! Maggie!"

_Maggie was still choking. Slowly but surely she was able to finally catch her breath looking him in the eyes._

"Where is Conor"

_He honestly didn't know where Conor was. He didn't want to lie and say he did but he also didnt want to say he had no clue and send her into a panic._

"Don't worry we'll find him, Maggie"

"We _need_ to find him Dylan. I can't lose him. He is _all_ I have" _Maggie sighed heavily thinking to herself that Conor really was all she had._

_Dylan turned and looked Maggie directly in the eyes. "_We **will** find him Maggie okay? We will. We won't leave without him. I _promise._"

"Okay, Okay your right. We'll find him and get the hell out of here"_ Maggie just nodded as she said the words outloud wanting to believe them more than anything._

"We'll find him"_ Dylan just kept repeating this as he helped her off the ground and to her feet. They started to walk off together screaming Conor's name and looking for him. _

_Maggie just knew deep down that neither of them would stop searching till they found him and this gave her hope. Hope for the future she had so briefly imagined while waiting for Death._

The End

Authors Note: I realize the ending might be a little cliffhanger like--but since this was a rewrite or just another imagining of how that scene was with Maggie's thoughts included i figure everyone knows what happens after they go looking for Conor no need for me to continue it. If you guys liked this please leave me comments about it. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Also please keep in mind i wrote this at 9:00 in the morning after having been up for..22 hours straight so if it isnt my finest one-shot fiction ever I am terribly sorry :(


End file.
